


Grounded

by ToxicShipper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicShipper/pseuds/ToxicShipper
Summary: Will tells Hannibal that he kissed Alana, so Hannibal shows him how much better he can make him feel.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146
Collections: NSFW Hannigram





	1. Chapter 1

~~After Will kisses Alana and shows up at Hannibal's house to tell him, Hannibal gives him plenty to drink and then leans in to kiss him.~~

"Did that ground you?" Hannibal whispered against Will's lips. Will nodded, breathing heavily. He peeked up at Hannibal through his eyelashes before pulling him down for more. Hannibal's mouth was warm and he tasted of fresh rosemary and expensive wine. His head buzzed with alcohol and adrenaline. He wanted to keep kissing Hannibal because it felt good, and he'd already come this far, so why stop now? 

Hannibal cupped the back of Will's neck and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss. Will moaned into Hannibal's mouth when Hannibal pushed his tongue in between his parted lips. Hannibal nearly growled with need, gripping Will's waist possessively and walking him backwards until the backs of his legs hit the counter.

Will whined, mouth agape, when Hannibal pulled back. He didn't stray far though, only moving down to place his parted lips against Will's neck. Will shivered, carding his fingers through Hannibal's hair to coax him on. "Do you want me to make you feel good, Will?" Hannibal asked, his lips ghosting along Will's jawline.

Will swallowed, his dry throat clicking, before he drew a shaky breath and answered. "Y-yes," he sighed, his voice small and weak.

Hannibal didn't hesitate to run his hands down Will's back and over his ass, squeezing and kneading firmy over his pants. Will moaned, arching his back over the edge of the counter and wrapping his arms around Hannibal's neck. Hannibal pushed one of his legs in between Will's, grinding his thigh against Will's growing bulge. "Mmnn" Will moaned into their kiss, rocking his hips shamelessly against Hannibal's leg.

"Good boy," Hannibal purred, dropping to his knees before Will and pulling Will's pants down to his ankles along the way. Will didn't even have time to feel embarrassed before Hannibal's mouth was on him. He whined, gripping Hannibal's hair tighter. Hannibal was very experienced with his mouth, taking Will's entire length down his throat without so much as gagging. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard every time he bobbed his head back up, and he moved his tongue expertly. He had Will moaning and whimpering in a high-pitched, breathless voice within minutes.

Hannibal held Will still by pushing his hips against the counter, even though his eyes stung when Will pulled his hair tighter. Will's muscles clenched and his chest heaved as he tried not to cum. He didn't want this to be over yet. Hannibal could sense that Will was close, and nearly in tears from the effort of holding himself back. He slid one of his hands down Will's thigh to cup his balls and Will moaned, hips jerking into Hannibal's mouth. Hannibal didn't even flinch, just closed his eyes and savored the salty sweetness of Will's sex. He pushed two fingers against Will's taint, massaging the area in rhythm with his bobbing head. "Ah! Hannibal...I'm--oh f-fuck," Will's knees trembled and nearly gave out as he came hard down Hannibal's throat. Hannibal milked him through his orgasm until he squirmed from overstimulation.

"Better?" Hannibal asked, his voice raspy. He wiped his lips with his thumb, staring up at Will's wrecked face. Will nodded, pulling Hannibal against him as he stood back up. Will kissed Hannibal sloppily, still breathless. Hannibal put his hands on Will's waist, pressing against him just enough so that he could feel his hardness against his belly.

Will pulled back with a gasp. "I need to take care of you," 

"You don't have to worry about me," Hannibal assured him, nuzzling against his neck. He wouldn't push Will to do anything he wasn't completely comfortable doing (at least not in the sexual realm). Will shook his head, reaching down to cup Hannibal's length through his pants. He gasped again when Hannibal hummed, teeth grazing his neck. He was big; Will could tell even through two layers of clothing. His own softening cock twitched, and he didn't even question it as he unzipped Hannibal and pulled him out.

Hannibal sucked a bruise onto Will's neck as Will gripped his uncut length, spreading his fingers and teasing the precum that dribbled from the tip. He threw his head back, giving Hannibal more access to his neck, and began stroking his hardness. Minutes later, they were both panting against each other's lips, Will bucking his hips into the air as he jerked Hannibal off faster. Hannibal interrupted by grabbing Will's waist and hoisting him onto the countertop. Will groaned as Hannibal laid him down onto his back, sliding his hands down his body.

"Patience, mylimasis," Hannibal whispered, leaning down between Will's legs.

Will whined and wiggled, but Hannibal gripped his inner thighs and held him still. Instead of sucking Will off again, he moved lower and swirled his tongue over Will's puckered hole. Will gasped and jolted, not expecting Hannibal's mouth _there_ and definitely not expecting it to feel as good as it did. Hannibal rimmed Will slowly, eventually plunging his tongue into the tight opening, strong hands kneading Will's cheeks apart. When he worked a finger inside, Will moaned embarrassingly loud. Hannibal grinned, cooing softly, before pushing a second finger inside.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Will's voice grew higher and more desperate as Hannibal curled his fingers right into his prostate. He massaged the tight bundle of nerves gently, kissing Will's inner thighs at the same time. Will's toes curled and he arched off of the counter. "Please, Hannibal," he hiccuped.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at Will, now using three fingers to thrust into him at a quickened pace. "P-please," Will whimpered. "Please just...I want you...please, Hannibal,"

"What do you want me to do, Will?"

"Fuck! Fuck me, please. I want you inside me, Doctor,"

Hannibal had all the confirmation he needed. He removed his fingers, making Will whine at the sudden emptiness. He reached across the counter and grabbed a bottle of olive oil before pouring a liberal amount onto his fingers. Will watched in confusion until Hannibal shoved his fingers back into him, coating his entrance with the slick oil. Will worried if it was sanitary to use olive oil as lube before remembering that this was Hannibal, the last person to ever engage in something that could harm both of them. He watched hungrily as Hannibal stroked himself with his free hand, grunting as his thick cock twitched and more precum spilled from the tip.

Will squirmed impatiently, spreading his legs wide open for Hannibal. Finally, Hannibal situated himself in between his legs and thrust into him forcefully. He was much thicker than his fingers had been, and Will screamed from the burning stretch, pinching his eyes shut so tears wouldn't fall. He pressed his lips together and breathed rapidly though his nose, trying to relax himself and control the cries that sat in his throat.

Hannibal's self control was hanging by a thread. He forced himself to move painfully slow, only pushing himself halfway into Will's tight heat, even though it felt _so good_. Eventually, Will relaxed enough so Hannibal could bottom out. They both moaned, grabbing onto each other for stability. They kissed as Hannibal thrust into Will, shifting a tiny bit each time until he brushed against the spot that made Will gasp and shudder beneath him. Beaming with confidence, Hannibal continued to slam right into that same spot. Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal's waist, pulling him in. His fingers grappled at the back of his shirt, searching for something to hold onto. "Hannibal..." he moaned into Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal hugged Will against him, grunting and groaning as his hips stuttered. "H-Hanni-bal!" Will arched off of the counter and came again with a sharp cry. Hannibal followed suit seconds later, biting into Will's neck to stifle his rumbling groan.

Will laid back and sighed, relishing in the feeling of being filled completely. He found that he liked the sticky warmth of his lover's spent inside of him, the throbbing in his lower belly as he softened, the ache in his thighs from holding them up and spreading them apart for so long, and the weight of Hannibal's body lying on top of him. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Hannibal's shoulder, holding onto his post-orgasm high as long as he could. 

Several minutes later, Hannibal pulled his now flaccid cock out of Will. Will groaned as he clenched around emptiness. Hannibal stood back and tucked himself back into his pants, leaving Will lying on the counter covered in both of their sweat and semen. He whimpered as he sat up and hopped down from the counter, his damp body squelching against the marble and cum leaking down the backs of his thighs. He shivered, feeling cold and exposed, and painfully sober. 

"Can I use your bathroom?" Will asked quietly, hugging his arms around his chest and curling in on himself.

"Of course, it's just down the hall on the right," Hannibal said, stroking a strand of Will's hair off of his forehead and leaving a light kiss in its wake. Will felt his throat constrict and tears burn his eyes. He cleared his throat and bent down to pick his pants up off the kitchen floor before rushing down the hall and locking himself in the bathroom.

He sniffled quietly, covering his mouth with his hand, as he wiped the cum off of his belly and legs. He was trembling like a baby deer, sore and heavy, a dull headache pounding behind his eyes. He was sober and he regretted _everything_. 

Hannibal poured two glasses of wine after wiping the kitchen counter down with disinfectant. He was smiling to himself like a dumb schoolboy, a light pink blush still on his cheeks. The smugness was wiped right off of his face when he heard the front door open and shut with a hurried bang. 

"Will?" he called out, receiving no answer. He watched out the window as Will's car peeled out of the driveway. The sound of his engine revving and the way his headlights faded away felt like a slap to the face. He sighed, pouring the second glass of wine into his own. Maybe he'd been too reckless, acted too fast, let his own yearning get in the way. He sipped his wine, deciding to give Will a couple days before approaching him again. He hoped, more for Will's sake than his own, that he wouldn't regret their encounter too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Will lied in bed, unfortunately still awake, while Alana's second rejection echoed in his head. Even worse, he hadn't seen or heard from Hannibal since showing up at his house the previous night. He knew Hannibal probably regretted kissing him...and fucking him. But did _he_ regret it? He wanted to say that yes, he was too drunk to know what he was doing and therefore he regretted going along with it. But he knew that was a lie. He hadn't been _that_ drunk, a little tipsy at most. He chose to ignore the repercussions because it felt good so be wanted, held, and touched by another person. Even though Hannibal had made the first move, no matter how Will looked at it, he kept circling back to the whole thing being his own fault. He should have known no one _really_ wanted him.

Of course Hannibal regretted it. Or else he would have called, or found him at work, or _something_. Will turned onto his side with a sigh. He was destined to be alone, then. Sad and unlovable, no more than a pretty face to be admired from a distance. He closed his eyes, feeling too empty to cry, even though he wanted to. Hannibal had been so gentle and loving, even when he was rougher. Every touch had made him feel cherished, their kisses deep and hot. Before that night, he'd barely entertained the idea of sleeping with another man. But Hannibal had made the entire experience feel like second nature. 

_So why is he avoiding me now?_ Will thought. He groaned and flipped onto his back, staring at the ceiling for a few long seconds as he contemplated his next actions. He gave in to his curiosity in the end, sitting up and leaning against a stack of pillows. He grabbed a bottle of lotion from his bedside table and pulled one knee up to his chest, spreading himself apart. He coated his fingers with a dollop of the cream and hissed as he pushed the cold wetness against his hole. He was still sore and puffy from the previous night, since he'd completely skipped this step before diving right in. It wasn't as if he'd planned for it. He exhaled slowly, eyes screwing shut, as he teased his entrance and then pushed a finger inside.

He gasped, feeling a slight burn at the breach. It took him a few seconds to get used to the unfamiliar sensation before he pushed in deeper. He whined softly, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he started moving his finger in and out, tight muscles clenching around it all on their own. His chest heaved, heart pounded, and ears rang through the silence in his little house. He made another pitiful, muffled groan, feeling his cheeks heat up and sweat bead on his brow. He was embarrassed, although not sure why. He wanted to give up and jerk off the usual way just to put himself to sleep, or simply take a couple NyQuil with whiskey and sleep through the whole weekend.

Masturbating had never been his strong-suit. It wasn't easy to clear his mind of nightmarish thoughts long enough to properly get off. Luckily, his sex drive had matched his affinity for partners. Until now. Before throwing in the towel, he remembered what Hannibal had done the previous night, which had obviously worked on him. Figuring he was already there and might as well indulge himself, he hooked his finger and drove it back up at a new angle. " _Oh_!" he gasped, his toes curling around the sheets. He blinked, getting his bearings, and then repeated the motion until his eyes watered and his lower belly was on fire. He panted in between choked moans, craving _more_. With a low whine, he eased a second finger inside, his cock twitching at the painful stretch. Curling both fingers against his soft spot, he soon forgot about the needy ache of his erection. His legs trembled as he scissored himself open, short gasps escaping his lips the faster he fingered himself. Any reservations he'd had flew out the window, and minutes later he was bucking against the palm of his hand, head thrown back as he whimpered through a surprisingly intense orgasm. "Hannibal," he mewled as he came down from his high.

Embarrassment be damned, Will didn't sleep much that night. He eventually passed out after fucking himself with three fingers on his knees with his face buried into the mattress to muffle his pornographic moans as he rutted against a pillow between his legs.

The next day was Saturday, thankfully. Feeling like an insatiable teenager, Will spent the morning and most of the afternoon fingering his greedy little hole to gay porn, lots of it. After awhile, even three fingers wasn't enough. He went to Amazon and ordered himself a dildo and some butt plugs, but nearly sobbed when he saw that the soonest they would arrive was Monday.

Later that evening, he pulled a coat on and opened the front door to let the dogs out. He'd had the blinds closed all day, and was surprised to find that it was already dark outside. With a sigh, he grabbed his flashlight and stepped onto the porch. He paused halfway down the front steps, staring down at the long, slender handle in his hand. He had an idea, a bad one.

Impatient now, he herded his pack back inside and took the flashlight over to the sink to rinse it off. He bit his lip, a blush creeping over his cheeks, as he stared at it, knowing what he was about to do was desperate and potentially dangerous. He didn't care. He spread himself on the bed, coating the length of the handle with lotion until it was sufficiently slippery. Before pressing it against his entrance, he grabbed his laptop and flipped it open. He decided he'd seen enough porn, and instead wanted a more specific fantasy. Blushing madly, he opened Facebook (something he never did) and typed Hannibal's name into the search bar.

He moaned softly as soon as his profile picture loaded on the screen. He went through his tagged photos until he found one that would do. It was recent, from some conference he'd gone to back in February. He was wearing a deep blue suit, sanding next to a group of other men. Will zoomed in until the other faces were effectively cropped out. He trained his eyes on the picture, sliding the handle of the flashlight past his rim slowly. He cried out as he involuntarily pulled it in deeper, turning his wrist to push it against his prostate. He mewled, his eyes glossing over at the screen as he lost himself to pleasure. "Hannibal, Hannibal," he moaned, voice pitching higher as he fucked himself feverishly with the flashlight handle.

"Yes, oh, _fuck_!" Will's entire body trembled as he came untouched all over his stomach and chest, eyes glued to the picture on his computer screen as he rode out his orgasm. Feeling only the tiniest bit of shame over what he'd just done, he sunk into the mattress, catching his breath.

He dozed off, still naked on top of his bed, and woke to a knock at his front door and his dogs jumping up to bark at the visitor. His eyes snapped open. "Fuck," he whispered, stashing the flashlight under his pillow and slamming his laptop shut. "Coming!" he called, pulling his pants up and fumbling for a shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Will scrambled to the door, pulling his pants up and his shirt on as he went. He ran his fingers through his hair, hoping he didn't look like he'd spent the entire day in bed looking at porn. He opened the door partway, his breath hitching in his throat when he saw his visitor.

"Hello, Will," Hannibal smiled, still completely unaware. He was wearing a plaid three piece suit like he wore to work, hair combed back neatly.

"Um, hi," Will breathed. A chill went up his spine when Hannibal said his name. He tried to hide it by gripping the door frame tighter.

"Did I catch you at a bad time? I tried to call you, but you didn't answer. I hope you're well,"

"N-no, it's not--uh--a bad time at all. I wasn't doing anything actually," Will scratched the back of his neck and glanced back at his disorganized living room. _Shit_ , he thought. "Come in," he offered sheepishly, opening the door all the way.

Hannibal nodded thankfully as he stepped past Will. _Fuck, am I blushing?_ Will lowered his head and closed the door, turning his back to Hannibal while he tried to collect himself.

Hannibal stopped in the middle of Will's living room, unable to ignore the heavy scent of sweat and semen that filled the entire house. In any other situation, it would disgust him. However, he glanced over at the unmade bed, a laptop and a box of tissues sitting on top of the sheets, and his imagination went wild.  He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, the heady smell of sex and arousal making his cock throb and tent his pants.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I fell asleep and I wasn't expecting company," Will apologized, stepping up behind Hannibal. "Do you want, um, I really don't cook, but I can get you a drink..."

"You don't have to get me anything, Will," Hannibal turned to face him, closing the distance and reaching out to cup his cheek. Will gasped, but leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering. Hannibal leaned in closer until Will could feel his warm breath next to his ear. "I take it you've had a busy day," 

Will shuddered. _No_ , he thought, _There's no way knows_. "Wha--"

"Sshh," Hannibal ran his thumb over Will's bottom lip, taking his face in both hands. "I have an impeccable sense of smell, Will. I can smell semen," 

"Oh," Will whispered, shame burning his cheeks and making him want to wrench his head away. But Hannibal moved even closer, pressing himself against Will's hip. " _Oh_ ," Will gasped, grabbing hold of Hannibal's jacket so he didn't fall backwards. He felt lightheaded, all his blood rushing south in a matter of seconds.

"You've been doing some thinking?" Hannibal asked, more like stated, lips ghosting over Will's neck. Will whined and stretched his neck out, begging for more.

"And research," Will panted, pushing himself against Hannibal's thigh.

Hannibal hummed against Will's jaw. "Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked, voice low and raspy.

Will pulled back and looked up at Hannibal. "Now I have," he admitted, no longer caring about his flushed cheeks and labored breathing.

"Good," Hannibal nearly growled, grabbing Will by the back of his neck and pulling him towards the bed.

They kissed for what could have been hours, exploring each other's bodies. Hannibal undressed Will slowly, kissing along his shoulders and chest as he removed his shirt. Will ran his fingers through Hannibal's coarse chest hair, kissing up his neck and jaw. In time they were both naked, sprawled out over the bed, hips gyrating against each other lazily.

"I want you..." Will moaned against Hannibal's lips.

Hannibal groaned. "Where's your lubricant?" he asked, growing impatient, his cock leaking all over Will's thigh.

"Under the pillow," Will panted, grabbing handfuls of Hannibal's hair and kissing his face.

Hannibal moved on top of Will, their cocks bumping together in between their stomachs. He reached his hand under the pillow, grabbing a long, cylindrical object which he thought was the lube. "Will, what is this?" Hannibal asked when he uncovered a steel flashlight rather than a bottle of lube.

Will's eyes opened wide and he blushed all the way down his chest. "It's a--"

"Did you fuck yourself with this, Will?" Hannibal asked forwardly.

"Y-yeah," Will sighed. He bit his lip and looked up at Hannibal with big, watery eyes. "I ordered some toys, but they won't come until Monday," he explained.

"Poor boy," Hannibal clicked his tongue. "Next time you should just call me,"

Will moaned and let Hannibal pull him into another deep kiss. Hannibal broke the kiss only to coat his fingers and cock in lube before plunging into Will. Will threw his head back against his pillow and moaned wantonly. Hannibal's hands were so strong and skilled, so much better than his own. Hannibal stretched Will open until his legs were trembling. "Please," Will whimpered.

"What do you want, Will?" Hannibal asked, breathless from his own arousal.

"Fuck me, please," Will bucked his hips up desperately. "Want to cum on your cock,"

Hannibal groaned, pulling his fingers back and replacing them with his cock. Will screamed, arching his back off the bed and gripping the pillow he lay on. "Hanni- _Hannibal!_ " he cried. Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will and held him close as he thrust into him fast and hard. Will's obscene moans in his ear spurred him on. Even after orgasming multiple times earlier that day, Will barely lasted thirty minutes until he was rutting up against Hannibal's belly and digging his nails into his back. Will came with a shout and Hannibal followed soon after, filling him with hot spurts of cum.

They lay like that for several minutes, catching their breath, before Will got up to fetch some towels. Hannibal spent the night, and the next morning they talked about their new relationship.


End file.
